User talk:Ogy999
Hi Welcome :Hi, back! Welcome! For now you can use both pages (User:Ogy999 and userogy999 with their talk pages. In fact, for all I care, you can keep using both. But it might be easier for you to pick one. And, it would be even better, if you could get your parents' permission to log on. You SHOULD NOT give your real name, and you don't need to give an e-mail address or anything like that. But, you should do what your parents want. --RJ 18:36, 20 Apr 2005 (UTC) ::Hi, again! You're learning to use the wiki really quickly! That's great! ::Unfortunately, you can't use images that are still on another site like this. They look great, but they can cause problems, and so they aren't permitted. Please read the messages I left on talk:userogy999 about pictures. ::Also, could we keep the user pages for users? So, this page should be your page. We can create another one at Guild:R@inbow R@in. In fact, your guild can have multiple pages, but they should start with either guild or rr or R@inbow, so we can tell which pages are which guilds. See Guild:PurpleLightHouse for an example. Or look at the category category:PLH to see all the PLH pages. Your guild can have multiple pages, if you want. ::I'm still working on how to put images in the background on the wiki, but they will have to be images that you create or that you have permission to use from the person who has the copyright. --RJ 21:19, 20 Apr 2005 (UTC) OK. I THINK I'LL JUST USE USER:OGY999, BUT I DONT KNOW WHAT ID PUT ON IT. ANY SUGGESTIONS?. HAVE I GOT A GUILD PAGE FOR RAINBOW RAIN? IF SO COOL! AND THANKS. ALSO, THANKS 4 THE WELCOME SIGN, I THINK ITS GREAT! : Ok, so then your ID here is ogy999, just like on NeoPets. Is that ok with you and your parents? If you click on the up on the top of each page, you can create that ID and a password for yourself so no one else can use it. AGE, so you should not fill in the other information like e-mail unless your parents say it's ok. Do not enter your real name. : I'm glad you like the sign. I used it and the smaller rainbow on your new guild page at Guild:R@inbow R@in. You can edit that page to fix it. It is based on some of the text you sent me in neomail earlier. I couldn't make it go to NeoPet e-mail, but I did add a link to your guild's home page. : I also started a category called "RR" for any pages that are related to your guild. I can explain more about how to use that later. Just put on the page where you want that. : I've added it to the bottom of this page. By the way, you can delete any of the old stuff you want from this page. It won't hurt my feelings. : Have fun! --RJ 18:45, 21 Apr 2005 (UTC) :: I went to the neoclouds site to see if it was ok with them for other sites to use or copy their pictures. From what I read there, I think it is NOT ok with them. (See Cloud of Shame.) So, I'll have to remove the pretty pictures you have on your user page. I know I don't draw as well as they do, but if you want, I'll draw something for you, or you can find something on a site that gives permission, and we can copy it. :: I think you can't upload files unless you have an ID, so if you want, let me know where something is, and if we have permission, I can get it for you. :: --RJ 22:54, 21 Apr 2005 (UTC) U SURE U DONT MIND CREATING PICS 4 ME? HEY, CAN U MAKE A CLOUD WITH RAIN? AND HOW DO U MAKE BACKGROUNDS. ILL ASK MY MUM IF I CAN GET AN ID. :I don't mind. I wish I were better at making pictures. I'll try to do a cloud with rain, a rainbow with rain and maybe a few other things soon. I'm still learning how to put the pictures into the background. I hope I can figure it out this weekend. :I hope your Mum says an ID is ok. If she wants any questions answered first, please show her how to enter questions or ask them for her. :You're learning stuff really fast! I can see good stuff on your guild page! :You can also leave messages for me on my talk page. :--RJ 17:24, 22 Apr 2005 (UTC) Hi, i just wanna know, if i do get an id, can i upload my own paint images, and if so, is it free? Pictures You Can Use I created a picture you can use here. I'm sorry that I don't have better drawing tools, and I'm not more artistic... --RJ 21:58, 20 Apr 2005 (UTC) Copied over from Ogy999's old user page Here's where messages for userogy999 should go. Welcome! See guidelines for images from other sites for some information about what you can have on this site. I'll need to check to see if cloudneo gives permission for everyone to copy their images. Next note to explain how to put images into the background. By the way, the user page I set up for you earlier is at user:ogy999. You can use either page. So, you've successfully learned how to set-up a page. Congratulations. Besides your user page, you can use the sandbox to practice in. To include a picture, use it's name in double square brackets like creates . This is an image that I created and gave people permission to use. I'll come back later and explain about how to put it into the background, move it around, and change the color of your text. --RJ 18:21, 20 Apr 2005 (UTC) ID Yes, if you get your own ID, you can upload any pictures you make. IMPORTANT: Any one can use any picture that you make. They should still give you credit, but if you put them here, you are sharing them for other people to use to, if they want. That's part of why you can't just "give away" someone else's picture here without getting their permission first. There is no cost for using the Wikicities. The cost for the servers and stuff is paid for by the advertisements that you usually see on the right side of each page. Since those ads pay for the site, we shouldn't cover them up. We don't get to pick the ads that show up on each page, but they are usually related to the words on that page. Thanks for using my talk page to leave a message. (Just so you know, when you use the talk page for someone with an ID, they get a message when they log on to let them know they should check their messages.) I hope you're having fun. It's great to see you learning stuff so fast! You'll be better than I am very soon. I'll try to work on the background stuff this weekend. --RJ 19:06, 22 Apr 2005 (UTC) CAN I USE MY UPLOADED PICS ON OTHER WEBSITES? ::You can put the pictures you created on any other sites that you want. (You should not link to them here, like look-ups do. I'll check by I do not think that's ok.) You can copy and use them anywhere else you want. You made them, and they are still yours, but by putting them here, you are agreeing to share them. ::The pictures and text people put here are shared; other people may also use them, but they should give you credit. See Guidelines, please. I need to add more about images. Right now it just talks about text, but the basic idea applies to pictures or images too. ::You need to have someone else's permission before you post stuff they made here. There are several reasons for that: (1) they have the copyright, and it may be illegal to use without their permission, (2) it's not fair to use their work without giving them credit, (3) by putting it here, you are permitting other people to use it, and they may not want that. ::The "friends" image that you uploaded... did you create that? It is important to fill in the note when you upload a file. It should say where you got the file -- if you created it, or if you didn't who gave you permission to use it? Did you draw the rainbow and ogy pictures? :: --RJ 12:13, 23 Apr 2005 (UTC) YES I DREW THE RAINBOW AND OGY PICS. HOW DO U DELETE A FILE, COS THAT FRIENDS THING WAS AN ACCIDENT, AND ITS FROM NEOPETS. I CLICKED IT BY ACCIDENT. I TRIED PUTTING MY UPLOADED PICS ON MY PETPAGE, BUT IT DIDNT WORK. :I can delete the friends picture for you. I don't know if NeoPets lets us upload pictures there. The graphics webbies sites work differently than this one, so I'm not sure if you can create images here to link to on your pet page. That's another thing I'll have to check. I haven't had time to work on the background stuff yet. --RJ 18:42, 24 Apr 2005 (UTC) ITS, FINE, I KNOW HOW HARD FIGURING COMP STUFF OUT IS. I JUST LEARNT HOW TO CHANGE TEXT. New Images There are some new images that you can use. They aren't very good. I just made some quick ones. Feel free to create better ones. See the new pictures at . Use any of them that you like. --RJ 19:31, 22 Apr 2005 (UTC) Welcome Again That's great that you will have an ID! Welcome again! I sent instructions for uploading files to your neomail. --RJ 19:47, 22 Apr 2005 (UTC) Example of HOW to put an image on a page I still don't know how to put it into the background, and I'm just learning how to place it, but here's your new image on the "right". You can put it on the left, right or center. the command to do that was I'm still learning more about how to "place" images. By the time I wrote this, you had figure it out! You can use the sandbox too for testing out different formatting. -- RJ 20:07, 22 Apr 2005 (UTC)